Not Seventeen Again
by boothaddict77
Summary: 'What ever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room,eyes meeting,that old black magic gets you in its spell' ?He knows,right from the beginning. Seeley Booth meets Temperance Brennan and it's magic at first sight-only for him to realise she's still 17. He's...not. Will 10 years be overcome by immortal love, or will age come in the way of destiny?...Do *you* believe in fate?
1. The End in the Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**The End in the Beginning**

**'What ever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room, eyes meeting, that old black magic gets you in its spell?'**

**'There's no such thing as magic.' **

**'Oh, there's magic.'**

It happened the moment she walked into the room. Dark shiny hair, piercing blue eyes, flawless expanse of a pale neck leading down to a body that he just knew was covered in milky soft skin.

_Wow. _

_It was fate. It had to be. _

Russ followed his friend's gaze across the room – filled with a sea of teeming black suits scattered by flowing, colourful dresses – with a worrisome gnawing in his gut that transformed into a full blown panic when he saw where it ended.

'Wow.' Booth realised he had made the sound out loud when Russ said, in a sharp tone that his friend paid no heed to,

'No, Booth.'

Booth hadn't taken his eyes off the beautiful creature across the room, and he barely registered Russ' words. Still, he figured he must know who she was if he could declare her off limits – and Russ was with Amy so he couldn't claim her for himself, because good friend or not, if he wasn't with this girl Booth wasn't backing off. On second thought, even if he had been with her… best to learn who she was first. Setting down his champagne flute, he turned to his friend as some other bodies briefly obscured her from view.

'Why?'

'Because I-will you stop gawking at her like she's a piece of meat or something?'

'What?' Booth had gone back to staring at her, and he finally turned to look at his friend with a sheepish smile, eager to gather whatever info he could in the time he had, because she was heading their way.

'C'mon, Russ.'

'No.'

'Listen, I wasn't looking at her like she's meat, alright? But she is beautiful.'

'She' was at their table by then, however, and Booth stood automatically as Russ reached over and kissed her on the cheek before turning to the rest of the table. Booth grinned. Well, there was no way he could avoid giving an introduction now. Russ, however, turned to his sister to begin when he realised that not only was Booth looking at her in a way that he wished he wouldn't, but she was looking right back at him. Clearing his throat, Russ said abruptly,

'Everyone, this is my little sister Temperance, who's waiting for her date. Tempe, this is everyone.' _That's Temperance! I thought she was ten. _Russ pointedly avoided furthering the introductions and was about to sit down and usher her into a seat – on his other side, as far from his friend as possible – when Booth recovered and stepped forward smoothly, extending his hand with a 'hi, I'm Seeley Booth.' He flashed her a smile that vanished as soon as she placed her cool hand in the warmth of his larger one, and he felt a sudden jolt of something that probably could have been described as electricity but was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Brennan, it seemed, was having the same reaction to him, and she smiled, a genuine smile that reached those gorgeous blue eyes that he found himself getting lost in, momentarily disarming Booth. He considered asking her to dance before Russ had the chance to object, but then a voice interrupted them and he registered the rest of Russ' words. _Little sister. With a date. Temperance._

'She's your sister, Russ?' John wolf-whistled behind them. 'You sure bout that? It's just, it's hard to believe you two are from the same gene pool.'

'Shut it, Bower', Russ grumbled. Booth realised subconsciously he would have been seriously pissed if Bower wasn't happily married with two kids and about the most decent guy he knew.

Booth pulled out a chair for Temperance and Russ looked at him pointedly and finished, 'Yes, she's my _little sister_ and she's also here with a date. So hands off. All of you.' Booth rolled his eyes at Russ' less than subtle warning, but he also felt a disproportionate surge of jealousy rolling around in his gut at the knowledge that she was here with someone else.

'Thank you, but I am capable of pulling out my own chair.'

_Whoa. _Booth felt himself freeze at hearing her voice for the first time, and he almost had to hold back a gasp. _ Soft, husky, Hepburn-esque drawl. Confident and feminine at the same time. And very, very sexy. _

'I don't doubt it', he responded smoothly.

'Temperance doesn't believe in chivalry', Russ chipped in.

They both looked up at him suddenly as if just realising they weren't alone.

'Really?' Booth raised a dubious eyebrow and turned back to the subject of his friend's statement.

'The whole Age of Chivalry was irrational. Knights, maidens… thank goodness we've moved through the Reformation and the enlightenment and into the age of reason. Wouldn't you agree?'

Strangely enough, as he looked down into her impossibly blue eyes (or were they green, with specks of brown…aquamarine…_Temperance blue_, he decided) he found that even though he wanted to impress her, he wasn't tempted to lie in order to do it. Those blue eyes made him honest.

'Not at all. I gotta tell you, I think they had it pretty good idea with the whole chivalry thing, you know, open cart doors, kill dragons…'

'Chivalry is just a socially acceptable term for chauvinism.'

'You can't mean that.'

'To imply that a woman is incapable of opening her own door or walking herself home is sexist and demeaning. Indulging in such behaviour would suggest a desire on your part to perpetuate the notion that men are superior.'

'I don't believe that at all.'

'Then why continually act in a manner that promotes the stereotype of the weak woman?'

'Look, I don't believe that women are, uh, inferior, alright? In many ways, I'd say they're superior to men. I've known a lot of strong, independent women, like my gramps, and-'

'Exactly.'

'And they _like_ having their car doors opened, and, uh, chairs pulled out for them-'

'Would I be remiss in assuming that your grandmother – while I have no doubt that she is in fact the strong and independent woman you say she is – comes from a different era, when traditional ideals of womanhood and old-fashioned social mores still lingered.'

Booth grinned at that. 'Yeah, maybe, you know, but I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy.'

'That's unfortunate.'

'Oh, and why's that?'

Brennan had already opened her mouth to speak when Russ interrupted. The rest of the table was focussed on their barely underway verbal tennis match as if their exchange were somehow a source of fascination, but neither Booth nor Brennan noticed.

'O-kay. Tempe, why don't you come and sit by me over here? I'm sure Samuels would like his seat back when he finishes getting a drink.'

'I'm sure _Samuels _wouldn't mind', Booth smiled serenely and somewhat menacingly at Russ.

'Yeah, considering he's been standing around by the bar talking to that girl for over twenty minutes.' Nox chipped in, jerking his thumb in the direction of the bar. 'Oh, what do you know, they're not standing around anymore. That boy moves fast.'

'Yeah, almost as fast as Booth.' Bower chipped in with a smirk, not oblivious to Russ' reaction to the woman who had become the object of Booth's present source of attention, and not above goading his friend.

'Shut up, Bower.' This from two of the three other men at the table. John just grinned good-naturedly and his wife rolled her eyes. Her husband seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly at the expense of his friends.

Brennan, however, frowned adorably. 'What do you mean he moves fast? Are you referring to his speed of motion with respect to the other men, or his general agility? Because his size would suggest that he might have difficulty maintaining a steady pace with that build. Russ is also extremely fast-'

'Tempe', her brother interjected while Bower snickered at the reaction he had managed to wrangle.

'What? I fail to see what his motor skills have to do with his romantic prospects-'

Booth, who had been gaping at her in something akin to disbelief, snapped out of his daze, springing out of his seat before someone offered to explain it to her.

'Temperance? Would you like to dance?' He glared at Bower, for laughing at her and for maligning him, over her head, and waited for her to take his hand. The moment she did, however, all thoughts of Bower evaporated. So touching her – that hadn't been a one time thing.

'Yes'.

'Shall we?'

He motioned for her to step ahead of him, manoeuvring her chair out of the way automatically.

'I told you I was capable of pulling out my own chair, Agent Booth.'

He grinned. 'Sorry bout that. But I told you, I'm an old-fashioned guy. Besides, I'm an army man. These habits die hard.'

'And here I thought that one of the requisites for being a good soldier is the ability to follow orders without questioning them.'

He led her away from the table, he replied, 'If I followed orders without questioning them, against my own beliefs, Temperance, I'd be no better than a drone.'

God, the way he said her name made her shudder, prompted a strange and completely irrational response in her, physically. It did something to her she couldn't explain, anyway.

'Well, anthropologically speaking, paramilitaristic organisations tend to constrain individuality.' She replied, before continuing, 'But in any group, no matter how restrictive, the freethinkers, the mavericks, the rebels with leadership quality find ways to declare their distinctiveness.' She turned to face him as they reached a spot on the dance floor that he had guided them to, and her hand made to reach for his shoulder as his own fell from her back.

Booth grinned as he wrapped her in his arms. 'There you go. I'm a freethinking rogue rebel.'

**_GOD, _**_it felt incredible to hold her._

Their conversation – atleast verbally – seemed to end there, for a time. They moved perfectly together, and even though she was slightly awkward she was grateful, and she fit in his arms like a dream – only one he couldn't have had because he couldn't have known it was possible to feel like this. He was almost surprised that she let him lead, trusting him completely in a way that touched him. They never broke eye contact or step. At one point he almost panicked and thought it would be best to start conversation because she was pressed so close he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself, but then she rested her head on his shoulder and his heart stopped, and he was effectively made to forget what he was planning to say or why. After a while – they weren't sure how many songs had finished, one, two… but her feet were hurting and she was leaning against him for support, he decided they'd been silent too long. Forcing himself to stop focussing on the heartbeat he could feel against his chest, Booth cleared his throat to speak, his voice a little more husky than usual.

'So, uh, Temperance, you already know I'm with your brother in the FBI, what do you do?'

'I'm a student.' He twirled her and brought her back again.

'Oh?'

'Yes'. He smirked. She really did have a unique way of engaging in conversation. He wondered how those college papers would read, all clinical and precise. The thought made him smile.

'Of what?'

'What?'

She looked up at him and he cocked a brow.

'A student of what?'

'Oh. Well I intend to pursue anthropology.' 7

Before they could continue in that vein, someone bumped into her from behind, and Booth caught her securely against his chest.

'You alright?'

She laughed, a beautiful open sound he had to hear again. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

He looked down at her again, and then,

'Booth?'

His eyes slid shut momentarily as he realised he loved the sound of his name falling from her lips – she hadn't said it before. When he refocussed his attention on her, she was frowning.

'Is it alright if I call you that? It's jus that Russ always does, and he once told me you prefer it-'

'Yeah.' He cleared his throat gruffly. 'Yeah. Booth's fine.'

'What is it, do you want to stop dancing? Take a break?' Please say no, please say no, I want to hold her, keep holding her, and some other guy will snatch her up the moment- and then he remembered, _oh fuck_ she was here with a date. His mood went south and his grip tightened on her once more.

'No', she replied, and he felt relieved. 'I was just wondering if you were here with a date, and you had to go spend time with her'. _No I'm not here with a date, __**you're**__ here with a bloody date. Whom I detest already. And the way Russ had said it, like she was taken… _'As I understand it, romantic partners tend to be possessive and prone feelings of neglect if –'

'We're just friends.' His grip tightened on her again. Then realising he was being sharp with her for no reason whatsoever, he sighed, inhaling a breath of her, a surprisingly sweet scent in her hair that helped calm him. 'She's good friends with a lot of guys here, and she's worked closely with us in the past. We only came together 'cause it was convenient. She'll find her own way.'

'Oh. That's good.' Brennan's considerably brightened smile made him feel considerably brightened in return. But she still hadn't shared about her date.

'So', he took a deep breath and steeled himself for a response. 'What's the deal with your _date_?' He wondered if the word sounded as unfriendly to her as it did to him, despite the effort.

'I don't have a date.'

**YES THANK YOU GOD HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD**

'But Russ said-'

'Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell him. My boyfriend was supposed to arrive tonight but his flight got cancelled-'

He forced something akin to a smile that probably looked more like a grimace and tuned out the rest of the words. **_Boyfriend. Not date._**** Boyfriend.**

When he had recovered just enough to speak, he gruffed out,

'So how long have you and your, uh, boyfriend, been together?'

'Oh, a long while, but we haven't seen each other in two years.'

'_Two years_?' Well that changes things. It puts a different spin on them for sure.

'Well, yes.' Brennan frowned.

'Let me get this straight. You're dating the guy, but you haven't seen him in two years.'

'Yes.'

'Have you even _met _him?'

'Ofcourse.' Brennan frowned, no doubt at the incredulity in his tone. _And not jealousy. Nope, no jealousy. Not a hint. Not a bit. None_. Her eyes narrowed. 'I understand that it's not _conventional _for two individuals to pursue a long distance relationship through correspondence and less tangible forms of communication, but this arrangement happens to work just fine for us.'

'Right.' Booth couldn't keep his tone as neutral as he'd planned.

'I'll have you know that some people don't _require _a physical aspect to be introducedinto a relationship straightaway and I find that an intellectual bond is enough to satisfy me for the time being-'

_Not when I'm done with you, you won't. __**You ASSHOLE, where did that come from? **__You'll turn into exactly the kind of guy Russ is afraid of letting be around his little sister, at this rate._

'Sure', he ground out. The idea of another man touching her was making him so ridiculously angry and was upsetting to him at an elemental level for a reason he couldn't fully comprehend, so he wasn't about to complain about her _arrangement_. Still, the thought of her being with someone else, belonging to someone else – though a girl like her could never belong to anyone, but somehow it seemed right that she belonged with him. Whoever the hell this other guy was, he wasn't giving up without a fight. Hell, he wasn't giving up period. He was going to take every chance he could with her, so being nice about this supposed _boyfriend _and feigning an interest even though he could almost feel his blood boil was probably a good place to start. Besides, he had better convince her that she needed a real man who actually wanted to be with her, not some scented stationery.

'You know, you haven't seen the guy in two years, suddenly his flight is cancelled and he doesn't show… I don't mean to imply anything but are you sure he's not getting cold feet or something?'

'Considering there are reports of snow storms in Seattle and the number he called me from belonged to an airport official, unless he's engineering natural disasters I find it unlikely that he's not telling the truth. As for his feet, they're probably cold because of the weather.'

_Oh har har Brennan. Point one to you._

Booth cleared his throat. 'So this exchanging letters thing-'

'Email'.

Booth rolled his eyes. _How romantic. _Thankfully he didn't voice the thought because he had a feeling he'd be in for a long lecture on the conveniences of modern technology and the romanticisation of old-fashioned backward thinking. 'Email. How does it work?'

'Well, you establish an account on any one of numerous websites-'

'I know how email works, thank you, Temperance.' His exasperation was mounting.

'Then why did you-'

'I meant, how did you, you know, start writing to someone? This Dick431 or _whatever his handle_is-' _way to be nice about it, Booth._

'He doesn't have a ridiculous _handle_-'

'Right. Right. So did you meet this guy online, or something?'

'I already told you I've met him two years ago, implying that our relationship did not begin online which would be highly unlikely anyway because few dating websites would set you up with potential romantic partners in other cities, as I understand it.'

Booth sighed and looked down at her. 'What ever happened to seeing someone across a crowded room, eyes meeting, that old black magic gets you in its spell?'

**'**There's no such thing as magic.'

He dipped her and then brought her back impossibly close until their lips were practically touching and they were looking into each other's eyes and breathing each other's air.

'Oh, there's magic.'

Brennan was sure she had stopped breathing, scientifically impossible as that might seem.

* * *

They'd finally stopped dancing after that, when the music had been interrupted by a short speech and a break for refreshment, and Russ had come to claim his sister and prevent her reputation being sullied by evil predators.

An hour or so later, Temperance was back in her seat chatting with her brother.

Across the room, Booth and Cam were engaged in a pleasant conversation.

'So that girl you've been neglecting me for all night…?' Cam asked with a smirk, which Booth returned with a sheepishly apologetic one of his own and a 'sorry'. Cam just shook her head in amusement.

'Yeah, she's – ' Booth was too much in awe to hear the awe in his voice. 'I dunno, she's…God, she's really something. I don't know the first thing about her-'

'Except that she's Russ' sister.' Cam grinned. 'And an anthropology student.'

'Y-Wait, how'd you know that?'

'I've met her once before.'

'What? When?'

'Relax, Seeley. It was just briefly. We barely exchanged two words.'

Booth's scowl didn't lessen and Cam continued. 'She's staying with him for the next little while.'

'So you mean to tell me he's deliberately been hiding her from me all this time?' Booth realised he sounded like a petulant child, and they both laughed as Cam raised a knowing eyebrow to bring his attention to the fact.

'So what else do you know about her?'

'What do you want to know?'

'Everything. Anything.' And it was true.

Cam raised a brow in surprise. 'O-kay…'

Brennan saw Booth across the room, standing and talking with a gorgeous woman in a cream-coloured dress. Whatever she was saying, he was listening intently. She certainly had his full attention. She grimaced in irritation at the thought, then quickly schooled her features because she wasn't sure why. Then she remembered what he'd said about being friends – just friends – with his date, and she was somewhat placated. For some reason, she believed him unequivocally. Booth was honest, and he wouldn't lie to her. Besides, despite his obvious reservations about her becoming involved with his friend romantically, Russ had always spoken of Booth with respect and brotherly love, and he had never accused him of dishonesty either. When Booth came back with that same charm smile and large warm hand extended, asking her to dance, Temperance had accepted instantly without realising that he was exactly what she'd been waiting for all along.

He really was gorgeous. He'd held her impossibly close throughout the dance in a secluded shadowed corner of the floor, and they hadn't exchanged a word – or really moved, at that. He'd asked her only one question. At the end, he'd kissed her hand, prompting a stronger physical reaction than any touch from any other man ever had, or could imaginably have, and murmured something about believing in chivalry even if she didn't – and although he hadn't said it he had been thinking of how she deserved to be treated right. She'd probably have slapped him for voicing the thought, anyway. Brennan was quite certain he could have said or done anything and gotten away with in that moment, though. Then they'd said goodnight and Russ had ushered her off to their shared connecting rooms in the hotel upstairs.

* * *

The next morning when Temperance awoke, she wasted no time stretching leisurely or lounging in bed and dressed quickly, heading downstairs before her brother. She had never had a better reason to get out of bed before, even if she wouldn't admit it. Booth was awake and already waiting in the lobby when she walked in, looking around impatiently; then she entered, dressed all casual, looking fresh and young and more beautiful than he would have believed before he'd met her. She leaned over the counter at the receptionist's desk, long neck exposed, long legs stretched out in blue jeans, brow adorably furrowed and head tilted, perfect lips moving as she exchanged a few words with the cashier and flashed a small smile that made him happy and a little jealous, but more just happy ... Booth realised he was probably drooling when Cam nudged him rather hard and gave him an indulgent smile before making herself scarce though he failed to notice because then Brennan turned those piercing blue eyes his way, and started walking towards him. Their exchange from last night came to him as she was briefly obscured from his line of vision by a bellhop, some customers and some bags, but he tilted his head to look at her anyway.

_'Do you believe in fate?'_

_'Absolutely not. Ludicrous.'_

He knew.

They managed a few moments of conversation, sitting alone in the loveseat, when Russ emerged downstairs, hungover and miserable, only to see them smiling and talking, absorbed by each other and not wholly cognizant of anyone or anything else around them.

'You're a lot older than I thought you would be.'

'And you're a lot younger than I thought you would be', She smiled back at him.

'Yeah well, looks like Russ has been holding out on us.

'Would you prefer it if I had been younger?'

'Hell no'. The vehemence in his words made them both grin. 'Would you have preferred it if I was-?'

'No.'

They didn't notice Russ until he was right in front of them, and even then it took a moment.

'Oh, hey Russ' Booth greeted him first, with a huge smile that his friend didn't return, slinging his arm behind Temperance on the backrest.

'Good morning', Tempe supplied. Russ nodded at both of them, and then turned to Booth.

'Booth, Bower's looking for you.'

'Right, thanks. By the way, you look like crap, man.' Booth clapped him on the shoulder - a little too hard, Russ thought, but then everything was too hard and too loud and too fast right then - and excused himself, promising (Temperance, ofcourse, though Russ was too far gone to notice) he'd be back.

A few minutes later, Russ was at the checkout desk, and Temperance turned to Amy, who was sitting beside her and had been feeling too sick to attend the charity gala the night before. 'Amy, who's that Booth's talking to?'

Amy knew most of Russ' friends from out of town whom Tempe may not have met because she usually attended these old army/FBI events with Russ, and the whole group invariably all came together on those occasions.

'Oh, that's Cam', the blonde replied, glancing up. 'Camille Saroyan, one of Booth's on-again-off-again flames.' She didn't notice Brennan freeze beside her. 'They've known each other forever, apparently, and they keep getting together every now and again.' Brennan felt her eyes glaze, whether it was with tears or shock she wasn't sure. _Convenient, indeed._

_'_Are they-' she licked dry lips, and croaked out the rest of the sentence, 'are they still together?'

'Probably. You know how these old reunions go. Shared hotel rooms, dancing, alcohol...even if you're partnered with someone else for the evening, you know whom you're going back with in the end-'

Brennan felt suddenly sick. _The heart can't break, it's a muscle. Heartcrushing, then. _She jumped out of her seat abruptly and shot out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Let me know what you think. This is my first non-collab solo attempt since taking over this account, so any feedback will be appreciated. I'll try to update soon! I promise it gets a lot better.**

**Next chapter: They go camping...**


	2. When Do We Leave?

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just thought I'd give you a taste of what's to come. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**When Do We Leave?**

* * *

The Monday after the gala found Booth sitting at his desk idly thumbing through the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He was really focussed on something else entirely –someone else, as a matter of fact, someone whom he couldn't stop thinking about. He'd thought his lovesick teenage years were over, but if he was being honest, he'd never felt anything like this even then. Hadn't thought himself capable of it, really. His mind was still wandering to a pair of blue eyes and perfect legs and delicate hands that fit in his own like a dream when Cam Saroyan walked into his office. He dropped his steepled fingers but kept his legs crossed on the desk when she entered

'Cam'.

'Seeley.'

'Please tell me this isn't a work related visit.' He scowled at the already mounting pile of paperwork. 'And don't call me Seeley', he added as an afterthought.

_Oh, you'll be letting me call you anything I like by the end of it, big boy_

Cam simply ignored the second part and replied, 'it isn't'.

_Phew. _'What's up?'

'I'm sure you know a bunch of the guys are planning to go on a camping trip this week-'

'Well, that's nice. Are you going?'

'Yes I am, and I was hoping you would too, this time.'

'Cam, I don't think…' Booth rubbed the back of his neck and straightened, looking for an excuse out of it.

'Hey, I'm just saying it might be fun. It's been a while since I've been on one of these things too. And it could do you good to relax, get into the open.'

'Nah, come on, Cam, you know I never go for these things.' Booth set his feet on the floor and looked at some of the papers that had been scattered askew on his desk.

'Not usually, no. But I thought you might be interested to know that most all of the surveillance team is going and they'll be bringing their friends and wives. I believe Russ' sister Temp-'

Booth's head snapped up so fast he almost got whiplash. 'She's going?'

Cam contained herself to an amused smile, pursing her lips to contain her laughter, and nodded. To see her normally buttoned down, hardly ever fazed and forever unruffled and friend so completely undone over something – and a girl no less, was nothing short of hilarious. He seemed tongue tied and at a loss for how to proceed, which was about as uncharacteristic for Booth as walking on their heads was for other people.

Knowing it was impossible to cover up his reaction and sure his perceptive friend must have caught it, Booth tried to salvage as much dignity as he could as he cleared his throat and asked in an only slightly hoarse voice,

'So, uh, when do we leave?'

* * *

**A/N: So. Booth. Brennan. Camping. Lakes, rivers, and the great outdoors, not to mention plenty of physical activity and sweat. Bonfires and moonlight. Will nature take its course?**  
**Who wants more? Let me know what you're looking for. I can't promise, but all special requests will be considered!**


	3. The Trip in the Woods

**A/N: OK, cmon guys, this is about to get really good. And I know what you're thinking: *Gasp* A new chapter right on the heels of the last, and - here's the kickster- a long one too. I know you're surprised - I am too, frankly - but I hope, pleasantly so. Read and review if you want more!**

**[Sorry bout the double post, the site ate up some words/:]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Trip in the Woods**

* * *

_**'Okay, excuse me. You know what? You really need to learn how to speak to human beings.'**_

_**'I speak six languages. Two of which you've never even heard of.'**_

_**'You know what? You're a cold fish.'**_

_**'You're a superstitious moron.'**_

_**'Get a soul.'**_

_**'Get a brain.'**_

* * *

_**'Sweetie, this is not one of those things where you try to keep a secret and I ferret out the truth. This is where I tell you something that's true so you can catch up to your own reality.'**_

_**'Ange, I've no idea what you're talking about.'**_

**_'Which actually proves my point. I really love you to bits and pieces sweetie. I know, you love me back. We'll talk again, when you catch up._****'**

* * *

Booth had spent most of the (unbearably long) bus journey cramped in a seat with a buxom blonde for a companion, staring out the window whilst drowning out her incessant chatter.

His mind was focussed on another woman, sitting a few seats ahead with her young artist friend. She, too, seemed to be largely unresponsive to her friend's words, choosing instead to gaze outside in favour of taking in the scenery. He scowled heavily as he realised he had once again been unsuccessful in sticking to his resolution not to look at her. _What the hell had gone wrong, anyhow? _It was the only thing that had been playing through his head all day. He'd met her outside before boarding, turned on the full charming smile and focussed attention, and he was almost sure she'd been about to smile in response, but she'd simply glared at him and marched past with a steely nod, barely stopping short of stepping on his foot. _Though if she had stepped that close I could have smelled her incredible scent, just like that day… _ugh, he was hopeless. He looked ahead. Brennan was still staring frozen out the window. Angela was attempting to engage her in conversation. As was this Hannah girl beside him, he realised belatedly. He mumbled something incoherent and nodded appropriately and went back to starting out the window. He found his eyes wandering to _her_ first, though. Last time, he promised himself, atleast until they reached. He returned to his vigil, staring out unseeingly. Well, he was going to get to the bottom of this. Good thing he had several days in a secluded location to do it, so she couldn't run away as he had a feeling she would, if given the choice. He also had the feeling he would follow her, anywhere. His eyes were drawn to her figure once more.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out what had happened.

* * *

When they reached the cabin, Russ and Amy left the rest of the party to head to Vermont, where they would be spending the weekend with her parents. Russ had looked thoroughly nervous throughout the day – to the point of turning a sickly green colour for most of it – so a somewhat amused Booth had stuck by his friend upon request to 'kick him in the ass every time he started acting like a sissy.' When they were finally ready to leave, having received a pat on the back and a 'you're gonna be fine', from Booth, Russ turned to say goodbye to his sister while climbing into the car.

'You take care of yourself alright, Tempe? And don't abandon the rest of the group because you find a bird skeleton lying on the ground somewhere.'

Temperance just scowled at her brother and Booth grinned. 'Don't worry, Russ, I'll take care of your little sister.'

Russ waved goodbye to the rest of the group and he and Amy took off, and Booth turned to a silently fuming Brennan with a raised brow.

'Dead birds, really?'

She barely spared him a glace and answered shortly, after a moment of quiet. 'Yes. Although trekking through the woods should also provide a good opportunity to scour out some remains of small mammals, as well. I enjoy studying their skeletal architecture.'

'Uh, why?'

'It helps me gain a better understanding of underlying bone structure. That is, ofcourse, until I have access to human remains.'

Booth's eyebrows shot up. _She just jumps right in. _'So that's your thing, huh? Bones?'

'I don't know what that means.' Brennan replied honestly with a frown as she continued walking. He kept up with her fast pace easily.

'You know, Russ seems to think you'll go traipsing off to find dead bird skeletons to play with…'

'My brother is aware that I enjoy rearticulating skeletons of animals that I happen to come across in their natural habitat, so he is worried that I might separate myself from the rest of the group in order to go in search of remains.'

'Well, Bones, I'll keep an eye out for you and make sure that doesn't happen', Booth grinned. 'We don't want you getting eaten by any mountain lions now, do we?'

'Even if the _Puma concolor _is endemic to this region, which is quite unlikely since the last reported sighting within a 200 mile radius was in 1858, it would not be the apex predator. We should be more concerned with bears and jaguars.'

Booth laughed. 'Alright then. Mental note to self: protect Bones from bears and jaguars.'

'I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.' Brennan finally turned to face him, eyes flashing, and Booth found himself momentarily speechless – not because of her words but because the moment he looked into those blue eyes his heart seemed to skip a beat. As he made no response and simply swallowed, Brennan turned back to resume the walk towards the house, oblivious to his inner turmoil. 'And don't call me Bones.'

'Look, I'm sure you can take care of yourself', Booth's tone sounded a little too placating to Brennan, and the accompanying charm smile that proved all too charming and momentarily disarmed her caused her to be more infuriated. 'But c'mon, Bones, I promised your brother I'd look out for you all the same, so how bout we try being a little nicer to each other, huh?'

'I resent the implication that I need you to care for me simply because I am a woman and you believe that my gender makes me unqualified to endure mildly strenuous outdoor activity such as camping.' Brennan remarked, finishing in a low, even tone, 'I understand that my brother feels a sense of responsibility and obligation towards my person that occasionally prompts him to adopt an attitude that some might call condescending, but I will not tolerate the same sort of overprotective, overbearing behaviour from you.'

'Whoa, easy there', Booth raised his hands in supplication. 'Didn't mean to get your panties in a twist.'

'I can assure you, Booth, you have no effect whatsoever on my panties. Clear?'

_Now __**that **__pissed him off, for some reason._

'Listen, I was just trying to make conversation.'

'Maybe you should desist.'

'Okay, excuse me. You know what? You really need to learn how to speak to human beings.'

'I speak six languages. Two of which you've never even heard of.'

_Unbelievable! _'You know what? You're a cold fish.'

'You're a superstitious moron.'

'Get a soul.'

'Get a brain.'

'Oh, so because I don't want to go playing with dead birds in some sort of freakish blair witch ritual I don't have a brain?'

Brennan stepped closer to him instead of backing down, and Booth subconsciously felt the challenge, responding to it in a most unexpected way. 'You use your physicality and your charm to intimidate people.'

'Really? The way you use your brain to make people around you feel stupid.'

_Ugh. He was just so…_'Well, you are a stupid man. I hate you.'

'Oh, you hate me.' Booth scoffed, raising a brow. 'What, are you ten years old? I'm not your dad.'

'I will never speak with you again.'

'Who asked you?'

'You did, as I recall.'

'You know, you're right. Maybe I should just sit by and watch while you piss off everyone on this trip and alienate each one of 'em in turn.'

'Fine'.

'Fine.'

'Good.'

They had ended up ridiculously close somehow, so close that their noses almost brushed and their lips were almost touching. And Booth realised in that moment he'd give anything to get closer. Brennan seemed to be overpowered by a similar onslaught of emotions, when a voice interrupted them, cutting through the silent tension that was characterised only by their laboured breathing.

'Hey, you two coming, or what?'

They both turned towards the sound to find Angela standing on the front stoop of the cabin which they were now in front of, foot tapping. 'C'mon, there's no cable but there is a hottub. I call dibs, because we're going to have to take turns if everyone wants to get in.'

Booth licked his lips and cursed internally, berating himself for not being more alert to his surroundings. Brennan still had a slightly shocked expression on her face, her mouth open just a little as she stared at Angela. Booth and Brennan exchanged a look and then immediately turned away, making their way towards the cabin. As they approached, Angela shamelessly looked Booth up and down and Brennan was surprised she didn't just purr as she almost expected her to. 'On the other hand…maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if everyone wanted to get in together after all.' She grinned at Booth suggestively, raking her eyes over him again and batting her lashes. Booth flushed slightly and forced a small smile before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, still trying to regain his composure after the confrontation with Brennan, while Brennan rolled her eyes at her friends antics.

'C'mon, honey, we need to talk.' Angela pulled Brennan by the hand. 'We'll stay out here for a minute if you don't mind, Studly.'

Booth just shrugged and looked at Brennan, and then Angela in turn. 'You need me to carry something inside for you?'

Before Brennan could open her mouth to deliver a sharp retort, Angela smiled hugely and cut her off, placing a hand on her arm. 'Actually, if you'd be a doll, I know Jack wanted that cylinder to be brought inside.'

'No problem', Booth grinned, glancing at Brennan almost triumphantly as he was awarded a task by virtue of his serviceable, virile masculinity, but she just set her jaw and crossed her arms, refusing to give him the satisfaction of having any outward effect on her. _But GOD, was he affecting her._

Grabbing the cylinder effortlessly without even putting down his rucksack, his muscular forearms bunching as he lifted it to secure a better hold, Booth proceeded into the house. Brennan turned to her friend, but Angela was admiring the retreating view through the doorway, her eyes fixed on a point decidedly south of Booth's head.

'Angela?' Brennan raised an eyebrow.

'Mm,mm,mm.'

'Angela!'

Brennan huffed as Angela finally turned back to her. 'Hm, sorry Sweetie. What?'

Brennan suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again. 'You wanted to talk?'

'Hm? Oh yeah.' She turned her full attention to Brennan with a megawatt smile. 'Sorry, but that man is _fine._'

Refusing to respond, Brennan asked coolly, 'I presume that what you had to talk to me about has nothing to do with Booth?'

'Actually, it does.' Angela grinned. 'So what's the story, Brennan?'

'What?'

'You two looked like you were going to jump each other on the spot.'

'I don't-'

'Bullshit, Brennan. You wanted to get it on and go at it like bunnies out there.' She grinned. 'You know, in your natural habitat and all.'

'I still don't know what that means.'

'It means, Brennan, that he is **_gorgeous _**but you might want to be a little careful.'

'Why?' Angela raised an eyebrow as she realised her friend had not objected to the gorgeous part – but then, who would?

'Because, sweetie, you have a boyfriend now. And Sully's not the kind of guy who'd be OK with you fooling around with other guys', she looked towards the cabin. 'Even Booth.'

'I fail to see what Booth has to do with my relationship with Sully. Besides, even if I wasn't dating Sully, I assure you that I have no desire to embark on a romantic relationship with Booth. Or vice versa.'

'Yeah, right.' Silently, Angela noted that while she had only used the phrase 'fooling around', Brennan had made the leap to 'romantic relationship' all on her own.

'It's true, Angela. I have no romantic designs on Booth.'

Angela smirked. _There we go again with the romance._

'Admit it. You want to have sex with Booth.'

'Wha-' Brennan's jaw dropped. 'I do not.' _Liar._

'Yes, you do. And let me tell you, I don't blame you-'

'Angela, I do not want to have sex with Booth.' **_Liar._**

'Brennan, even if you want to lie to me, and lie to yourself, and come up with some lame excuse for not wanting Booth that I'd buy – if you weren't, say, a woman, or straight – you can't seriously tell me you didn't feel that out there.'

'Feel what?'

**_'That.'_**

'What?'

'The tension, Brennan. God, being around the two of you is just..._PHEW._'

'Tension? We don't have tension.'

'Yes, you do. And an unlimited supply of it. Sexual tension. Lots and LOTS of it.'

'Angela…'

'Sweetie, this is not one of those things where you try to keep a secret and I ferret out the truth. This is where I tell you something that's true so you can catch up to your own reality.'

**'**Ange, I've no idea what you're talking about.

**'**Which actually proves my point'. Giving Brennan a quick hug, she pulled away and said with a small, understanding smile, 'I really love you to bits and pieces sweetie. I know, you love me back. We'll talk again, when you catch up.'

And with that, she turned and marched into the house, leaving a dumbfounded Brennan standing out on the front porch with no choice but to follow her inside.

* * *

**A/N: Cmoooon hit that little button down there. You know you want to. If you don't review then people won't know to read and if people won't read then I'll be writing for noone. :(: I know it's a new story- so spread the word! There's more to come. Lots more. **

**Sending out BB lovin to all of you. Happy Monday.**


	4. The Bickering in the Frustration

** A/N: Someone told me if I updated regularly I'd get more reviews :( Make that come true, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Bickering in the Frustration**

He was an idiot. A masochistic, brainless, spineless idiot. He tried staying away, he really did. For several minutes. Atleast. He didn't know what it was that made him feel so connected to her, so drawn to her, so aware of her even when he wasn't trying to be –even when he was trying not to be (not that he was really trying, it would seem). So he told himself he'd keep a close watch – he had promised Russ, after all – but not get close. Only that one moment he'd lost sight of her, and she'd wandered off into the woods, he'd gone into a full, blind panic like he'd never experienced before, and in that instant before he'd called her name and gone running in after her, and she'd responded with a snappy retort and a, 'don't call me Bones' his heart had stopped. He couldn't have been happier or more relieved to hear that angry tone. Then he'd stopped pretending that he stood a chance at trying to stay away. The problem with not keeping a distance, however, meant bringing conversation into the equation. So he either wanted to throttle her or kiss her. Constantly. They were still bickering halfway through the mid-afternoon hike that everyone had decided to take upto the lake on top of the hill with the spectacular view. Brennan had insisted on carrying a backpack full of what he suspected were some sort of digging tools or (thoroughly unnecessary) medical supplies or incredibly heavy books, refused to let him carry said pack and refused to leave it behind when he'd made that request, too. It was so frustrating. She was so frustrating. And brilliant. And gorgeous. And…**_ugh._**

Fine, so he was a total goner. A sap. And a stupid one, at that. And screwed. So screwed.

He sighed.

Bones – he was completely decided on calling her that now – manoeuvred around a particularly tricky turn in the uphill dirt path, and he automatically moved to steady her. She didn't seem to notice so instead of delivering a scathing remark or pushing him off, she rested her arm more heavily in his grip for a moment before taking a step forward, and grabbing on to a nearby branch so she could rest her back against the tree next to them. She paused to catch her breath and raised the back of her hand to her mouth. On the other hand, maybe she was just too tired to shake him off. He handed her a bottle of water which she wordlessly accepted.

'We're almost there.'

She simply nodded and took another drink of water.

Booth peered down at her, knowing it wouldn't do to try and take the backpack from her now, and they were after all just a few hundred metres away from the lake, so the fight wasn't worth it. Besides, there was something else concerning him right then, a niggling in his gut from their previous conversation that just wouldn't go away, forcing him to continue it.

'So, uh, Sully, isn't he a bit young for you?' After learning her boyfriend was named Tim and liked to be called Sully, Booth had nearly groaned out loud, remembering the young soldier from his Rangers unit whom he and Russ had taken under their wing and shown the ropes. He knew Russ had kept in touch with him, and that he'd stayed over with him once when he was in D.C. _'I already told you I met him two years ago.'_ He was a good kid – worse still, he was a friend.

He considered asking '_A bit too different?_' but realised that Sully had a variety of interests, and for all he knew one of them was bones – all 206 of them, not just the one and only standing in front of him. _A little too not me? _His brain chipped in helpfully. C_ome to think of it, Sully was a wimp. A real flaky sort, who'd never know how to satisfy a woman like Temperance, or appreciate her, or take care of _– he sighed. That really wasn't fair. Sully may have been in communications and not nearly as good a shot as him, but Booth couldn't remember one instance where he'd had to question his bravery, or integrity. It wouldn't do to be such a jackass about it. It wasn't who he was, and he wasn't about to start behaving like a lunatic just because Sully had the woman that he-

'No', was the simple response, and he had to remember that he had in fact asked her a question before. She raised her delicate brow and handed him back the water bottle as she stood. 'Thank you.'

She began walking on the path ahead of him, and Booth put his hands on his hips and sighed again.

'Right.'

After a while, they reached a clearing with a lake stretching out before them, and the house they had left a few hours earlier was just visible on the other side. There were a few boats lined up near the shore, built for no more than two or three people, and a couple of the others were already untying them and getting ready to climb in. By mutual unspoken agreement, Booth and Brennan walked towards one, and she started untying the rope as he picked up a paddle and her backpack which he tossed inside before climbing in. The water was shimmering and dark, and apparently shallow enough that you could paddle in it while still standing on the boat. It was almost dark out now as well, and the stars were becoming visible in the purplish black and blue hue of the early night sky. Booth turned to Brennan just as she stood up and looked at him. He took her hand then, and the same indefinable feeling shot through him at the contact, as he pulled her towards him on autopilot, his movements based purely on instinct without any conscious thought. Wordlessly, she came to him, never breaking eye contact as she stepped on to the boat. Perhaps Booth had miscalculated – or not – because she stepped up right against him. She gasped softly, and her hands came up to rest on his chest, over his heart that was beating impossibly fast in spite of the odd feeling of calm he felt in the middle of all the excitement as his hands came up to cover hers. And it was this feeling that allowed him to ask,

'Why are you so mad at me?'

She seemed stunned for a moment, looking up at him with those wide eyes and her deer-caught-in—the-headlights expression. 'W-what?'

'Come on, Bones. One moment we're...you know, and the next you're biting my head off and-

'I… I don't know what you're…talking ab-'

He tipped her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes. 'Bones. What happened?'

'Booth…'

'Why are you being like this? Please, tell me.'

He was looking at her so earnestly and with such honest desperation, Brennan drew in another shuddered, shaky breath. She felt compelled to give him an answer, even though she didn't really have one herself.

'Look, if I did something – I'm not saying I did something because I have no idea what I did, and believe me I've spent the whole day trying to figure it out, but if I did – I'm sorry. I'm sorry, alright? So there. But I really would prefer it if you could tell me what I did, so I don't do it again, or was it something I didn't do? 'cause I mean, the last time I saw you, the magic, and I'm sorry, and I feel-'

She remembered how she had felt the last time she had seen him, the day she had run out of the hotel, her confused thoughts, her mixed emotions, and the man she just couldn't forget despite her resolution to. _She had trusted him. He had lied to her. She was never going to speak to him again. _Except… He hadn't really lied to her, he had no obligations to her, the biggest crime he was guilty of was having a casual girlfriend – and not mentioning it in the few hours (had it been minutes? Seconds? She seemed to lose the ability to keep track of time around him) they had spent together – and he hadn't done anything more than talk to her, _and dance with her, and make her feel things that shouldn't be possible_ – but she felt like he'd betrayed her, done something inconceivably worse, like he'd taken the truth away from her and ruined it. Now, looking into those warm and reassuring brown eyes, like molten chocolate only more comforting and more beautiful, she gave him the answer she didn't think she had. Not quite as eloquently as she would have liked. He was still talking when she interrupted him.

'Booth'.

'Yeah.' He swallowed dryly, not able to disguise the reaction hearing his name from her lips excited, which he should have been anticipating yet was still unprepared for.

'It's nothing. It – it doesn't matter.'

'Yes, it does', he said quickly. And then after a pause, a little softer, 'And no, it isn't.' His hands moved to her shoulders, holding her in place and affirming that she had his attention.

After a moment, she looked down and mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't catch.

'I'm sorry, could you repeat that?'

'You lied to me.'

'I lied to you?' His eyebrows shot up.

She puffed out a breath. She had said that, after all. 'Yes'.

'I did not lie to you.'

She blew a wayward lock of hair out of her eyes and looked away, crossing her arms. 'Well, it wasn't so much a lie as an omission of the truth…'

'I did not-' Booth forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. 'OK, when?'

'When what?'

'When did I lie or –' before she could open her mouth to speak – 'uh, _omit the truth_?'

She scratched her nose and mumbled something he couldn't catch at her feet again and he prayed for patience.

'What?'

'I said-' she huffed out an exasperated breath like it was his fault she had been talking at a decibel level not audible to humans, and then inhaled deeply before continuing – 'that day at the gala, when we were… dancing…'

'Right…' he continued to hold her shoulders and leaned downwards to try and look in her eyes.

'You told me your date was – that you were there with a friend.'

'I was.'

She twisted her hands, and he gently pushed forward once with the paddle he was holding, rowing their boat across the shallow water.

She finally looked up at him as he spoke, as if suddenly registering the words. 'But- but I was led to believe that she… that you…'

'What?' Booth narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment before it clicked, correctly interpreting her stuttered mumbles. 'You were mad at me because you thought I had a girlfriend.' **_Unbelievable._**

'Y-I-no!' she spluttered. 'I was mad because I was under the impression you _lied _to me-'

'I did _not_ lie-'

'-and you said you were there with a friend when in fact Cam is-'

'A friend! Exactly like I said. What, you don't believe me now, is that it?'

'I-' suddenly the fight seemed to drain out of her as she noted the hurt tone in his voice that wasn't quite masked by the anger.

'You're unbelievable. I'm not the one in a relationship, alright? I'm not the one with a stupid _boyfriend _whom she neglected to mention until halfway through our second dance, and I'm not-'

'I didn't know what to think', the small voice that interrupted him made it impossible to continue yelling at her, but he couldn't help the hurt, anger, and sadness that he was feeling. 'You didn't clarify, and I didn't ask, and…'

Booth sighed. 'Listen, Temperance, you can create as many obstacles here as you like, but don't pretend I'm the one who's responsible for them.' _Because as far as I'm concerned, they don't exist. And as far as we're concerned, they don't matter - because they could never be big enough._

They'd reached the other side of the lake now and he stepped out of the boat, wordlessly taking her large backpack (geez, what was _in _that thing?) and tying the boat to the wooden stub in the ground. They'd arrived back at the house once more after going all the way around in their hike, towards the back entrance. The others were also disembarking from their little boats or already walking towards the door. Angela squealed 'Bren!' as she spotted them, and she and Hodgins came forward to greet Temperance. Booth let the bug man help her down from the boat while he tied it off and moved back to the house.

And Temperance realised that while he was being honest and she believed him, he had not clarified, once again, what the status of his relationship with Cam was. And if there was one thing that she had learnt, it was that 'friends' was an ambiguous term if there ever was one, leaving plenty of room for interpretation. _Friends with benefits._ It was his business, he owed her no answers, she'd asked no questions._ They keep getting together every now and again. _She could still hear Amy's voice in her head. _You know how these old reunions go. Shared hotel rooms, dancing, alcohol...even if you're partnered with someone else for the evening, you know whom you're going back with in the end… _Irrationally, she felt her eyes sting with tears, and she blinked hastily. It was just the moisture. That's all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review? :( I could use the excuse to smile right about now.I just want to know you like it... **

**Sorry I'm feeling needy and clingy right now :/ it's just one of those days. I need to be validated by the press of that little button that's forever changing colour and reads 'review'. Speaking of, if you guys haven't seen TJ Thyne's (Hodgins') short film Validation, I suggest you Youtube it. Peace.**


End file.
